


Farm Adventures

by SecretSorcerer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSorcerer/pseuds/SecretSorcerer
Summary: Well, did you like this chapter? Also, you can decide what will happen in the next chapter. Leave a comment with your ideas and requests and I'll try to incorporate them into the next chapter!





	1. Ben

The autumn had transformed the forest into a beautiful place filled with all possible colours. There were still some green leaves hanging from the trees but most of them had already taken more vibrant colours. The leaves rustled and some of them fell down on the ground. Lucius, Dew's Arcanine, dashed through the leaves. His fur matched the fiery colours. Dew loved the autumn, it was his favourite season. In the weekends he would usually take the car and Lucius and go on long walks. However, unbeknownst to him, this day would be unlike any other.

It was very rare for the trainer and his Pokémon to encounter anyone else. The forest was very large and Dew went far into the woods with his jeep. But then, Dew saw a boy walking through the forest and he instantly knew that the kid was a godsend. The child was about twelve years old and it was stark naked. The kid's hair was brown. Unkept as it was, a Starly might have mistaken it for a nest. The boy was pale, like he hadn't seen a ray of sunshine in his entire life. The milkwhite skin reminded Dew of marble. There were small red cuts on his legs from where twigs and bushes cut him. Dew didn't know what to do at first but then Lucius dashed towards the boy and ran into him. 

The unusual behavious of his most trusted Pokémon startled the Trainer and he ran after the Arcanine. Dew kneeled besides the boy. The child felt like ice when Dew grabbed his shoulder, but the cold didn't seem to bother him. Two large eyes looked at Dew like he was some sort of supernatural being. It gave him an eerie feeling. "Hey, what's your name?" He asked the child. But no words came back. The trainer asked a second time. This time he got his answer, the boy's name was Ben. He asked the boy more questions like were he came from, who his parents were and where they were but to no avail. He helped Ben get back on his feet. The kid then hugged Dew and pressed his face into the Pokémon master's crotch. Dew's cock became erect in an instant. Ben didn't seem to mind and rubbed his head further against Dew's dick. Dew's Arcanine sniffed the kid's ass. A funny look was passed between Pokémon and master. Dew knew what time it was. He took the child's small hand in his own and turned back to his jeep. 

Dew let the boy sit in the passenger seat, where Lucius normally sat. The Pokémon master put him in the vehicle and let his Pokémon in. He walked around the car and looked around. There was no other living being in sight. He rubbed over his still erect cock and opened the door. The trainer sat behind the wheel. He looked at the kid. Ben was busy playing with his own cock, as if Dew wasn't there in the car with him. It was slowly becoming erect. Dew swallowed. If this were ever discovered, he would face serious consequences. Then, Ben looked up at the Pokémon master. The boy escaped from his seatbelt. Dew tried to put him back in his seat but Ben crawled over to him. The pale child then climbed the hill of Dew's pants and set himself on top of it. The trainer's heart was beating like mad. This entire chest moved up and down by the strong beat. He wanted to put the unruly kid back on the passenger's seat. What if anyone saw them on the way to his house? But Lucius had slipped into his usual spot. Dew didn't have a choice. He put himself and Ben into the safety belt and began to drive. 

The ride back home was the worst one of Dew's life. His body was pumping with adrenaline. He was so scared of anyone seeing him with the naked little boy bouncing on his lap. Ben was sitting on top of Dew's hard dick and the trainer wanted to take the kid in his lap right here and now. Lucius was also excited. His not so little friend had come out of his sheath. The red tip was pulsating. The Pokémon stared at Ben. His eyes had hunger and need within them. 

The little boy seemed unaware of the inappropriateness. It was as if he knew nothing of social customs. Instead, he decided to make matters worse. His cock had become hard as well and he decided to do something about it. Ben jerked himself off while sitting on Ben's lap. He moaned and panted. Little wet sounds filled the jeep. It drove Lucius into extasy but Dew held him back. It cost him all of his willpower not to slam the brakes and fuck Ben here and now. The boy continued to pleasure himself. With one hand, he rubbed over his erect nipples and with the other he held his cock. Dew loved the slaps of Ben's delicate balls against his smooth skin. 

Ben lasted about as long as the trip. He shot his jizz all over the steering wheel but he licked it up like a good little boy. When they arrived at Dew's house, Dew quickly got out of the car. He dragged Ben with him to the front door and Lucius followed them. He hastly opened the door and shut it behind him. Ben walked ahead towards the living room. Behind him, he heard the sound of a coat dropping on the floor, a belt being undone and pants being unzipped. 

There was no one to see them now. Dew looked at Ben. His desire was too great. Every part of his body was ready for it. Dew slowly walked towards the boy. His large dick was standing erect and it was exposed to the air. He pressed Ben down to the ground. The boy didn't struggle. Then, Dew got down on his knees. One hand rested on the kid's back and the Pokémon trainer took his member in his other hand. Dew slid his hand between Ben's legs and scratched his scrotum. The first pubic hairs were starting to grow and they covered the boy's balls like soft fur. Dew moved his hand up towards Ben's little dick. The tip was still a little wet. The trainer stroked it and Ben let out a soft moan. The kid pushed his ass up. He was ready for it too. Ben's ass was already a bit opened. Dew moved the walls further apart with his fingers and placed his tip at the entrance. 

Finally, his hands were at the boy's sides. The Pokémon master pulled the boy towards him and pushed himself in. His dick was now about one third inside the boy. Ben was panting very loudly. "More, more!" He yelled and Dew obliged. With one powerful move, he slid balls deep into Ben. The kid was shaking from the pleasure. He moaned "Please, fuck me!" Dew did just that. He pulled his dick back a little and slammed it back in. Again and again. Ben moaned like a good bitch and Dew panted like crazy. The kid was just so fucking tight. The Pokémon trainer didn't last that long and he shot his load inside Ben. He hit the boy's prostate and came. A white tsunami filled Ben to the brim and a wave followed Dew's dick when he drew out. Ben came as well and his body convulsed from pleasure. The master patted the kid on his head. "Good boy." 


	2. Tauros

Somehow, Dew had managed to control his desires the rest of the day. The Pokémon trainer was ashamed of himself, disgusted by what he had done. Despite the fact that Ben had walked around the house naked all day and that there were small drops of cum leaking from Ben's ass which made him look so hot, Dew hadn't touched the boy again. Lucius hadn't taken his eyes off the boy and the Pokémon had tried to knock him over a few times. His trainer held him back the first few times and eventually put him in his Pokéball. After they had dinner, Dew had put Ben in the guest room and locked the door.

Ben woke up the following morning with a boner. His hand automaticly went to his cock but he stopped himself. He would do it in front of the man who took him yesterday. Ben didn't understand, he had done everything right but the man didn't want him anymore after he had taken him. Ben wanted to be taken, he needed to.

Ben got out of the bed. There were some folded clothes in the chair. There was a piece of paper with some symbols on it on top of the clothes. Ben looked at them really hard but he didn't understand them. His head began to hurt. He assumed that he would have to wear the clothes. Then he understood, the man was playing a game like his daddy would sometimes do. Ben put the clothes on. He liked games. He rubbed his still erect dick in anticipation. 

Then, Ben walked down the stairs and looked around. The man was nowhere to be seen. He walked around the ground floor and didn't find the man or the Pokémon. He went to the first floor. Ben walked into the bedroom. The room was clean and tidy. The bed was made and the desk was very organised. There was a laptop on the desk. Ben climbed into the chair and opened the laptop. There were six files in the folder currently opened. The file names were: _Mareep, Arcanine, Swanna, Tauros_. Ben opened them one by one. They all showed the same young boy being fucked by the Pokémon matching the file name. Ben didn't know the boy. The video with Arcanine was taken in the living room. The boy was placed in front the Pokémon of the Pokémon by the man. The boy asked: "Uncle Dew, why..." but Dew cut him off. Ben then watched the boy get pounded by Lucius the Arcanine. It turned him on and he felt his dick get even harder. In the end, the video showed an image of the boy's asshole, filled with dog cum. Then, the man took his own turn and fucked the boy like he had taken Ben yesterday. The video showed Dew's cock, covered in dog seed, sliding in and out of the boy. Ben was so jealous of the boy, he wanted it too. He took his dick out of his pants and jerked off. He came very quickly. The white droplets landed on his pants and he left them there. Ben closed the video and shut the laptop down.

After having satisfied his desires, Ben was thirsty and hungry. He walked down the stairs in search of food. There were some apples in the fridge. They were swiftly devoured. There was also some leftover milk. Ben drank it all but he was still hungry. Then he heard a low moo. He remembered, he was on a farm. He had seen a barn when he entered the house. Ben went outside and he quickly found the entrance to the barn. A faint memory came back, Dad teaching him about animals and that cows could give milk. Ben also saw a Tauros in the barn. It occurred to him that the Tauros could be milked. He approached the animal and patted his nose. The Wild Bull Pokémon let him come closer. Ben squatted beside the Pokémon. He saw a small pouch hanging from the bovine's belly and he started to rub it. Tauros said his name in response to it. Ben continued to stroke the pouch and something slowly slid out. Ben thought that this must be the udder. He let his finger run to the tip and after a while it stopped growing. It grew hard and it was now about a foot in length.

Ben stroked it and followed the veins with his fingertips. It felt so good having it in his hands. He wrapped his fingers around it and jerked softly. Tauros shuddered. He gave a few more jerks. Milking a cow was almost like jacking off and according to Tauros' noises if felt like it too. Then, Ben remembered something else his father had taught him: sucking. The large, hard udder hang in front of him and Ben grabbed it. Slowly, he brought it to his lips. They parted and took the tip in. Ben tasted with his tongue. It was very salty and a little bit wet. He took more of the udder in his mouth and started to suck.

At first, he just gave little sucks. Slowly, he increased the frequency until he was sucking very fast. Then, he started to slide up and down the udder faster and faster. He let the udder out of his mouth and trailed the veins with his tongue. Ben added a few fast jerks with his hand and the first drops of milk started to appear. He licked them up and took the udder in his mouth. He was sucking as fast as he could now while also stroking the udder with his left hand.

Meanwhile, Dew was coming back from his trip to the market in the nearby town. He had the radio turned on. _"We interrupt this programm for a special announcement. Yesterday an arrest has been made by Officer Jenny. She arrested a man who kept his som indoors for twelve years and molested him. Neighbours heard screams from inside the house and called the police. The father was arrested and confessed today. However, the child has left the house and hasn't been found yet. We ask everyone to watch out for this vulnerable kid and report sightings to Officer Jenny."_ Then, a description of the child followed. Dew knew exactly who it was and he resumed his trip home.

When Dew arrived he noticed that the stabledoors were opened. He was worried. What if anyone discovered his secret guest? He hurried inside and he found the most beautiful scene. Ben was on his knees giving his Tauros head. The trainer quickly took his phone out of his pocket. Just in time to fill the creampie. The Wild Bull Pokémon came. Dew could see his balls pull together. The liquid traveled through the Pokémon's cock and into Ben's mouth. The boy drank it all and let go of the throbbing dick. But Dew knew it wasn't over. The second wave came and shot all over the boy's face, soaking his hair and clothes. Ben grabbed the cock again and forced it back in his mouth. The Pokémon continued to spill his seed and Ben tried to drink it all. White rivers flowed down his cheeks. 

When the blowjob was done, Dew captured the perfect shot. A golden beam of light fell through the window and illuminated Ben's face. It lit up the silver trails on the boy's cheeks. It showed the little beads in his hair, some of which merged into thicker droplets falling down on the floor. The shot showed Ben's now soaked overalls which were just a little too tight for the boy. Dew could see the boy's boner pressing against the fabric. Ben licked the cum off his lips. In that moment, he saw the spectator. He blushed and covered his shy smile with his sticky hand. As if he had been trained his entire life for this, he unzipped his pants. His eager member jumped out. It was now only held back by the fabric of his underpants. The boy removed the final barrier. Dew filmed all of it. Ben made sure the cameraman got a good look at his dick and balls. Then he jerked himself off. He looked up and closed his eyes. Moans filled the barn. The camera captured Ben's wet hand sliding up and down his cock and his balls bouncing along. Shortly thereafter, the boy's cum flew through the air and landed on the ground. Ben looked at the camera, his tongue was out, beads of sweat and sperm glistered on his forehead and his eyes contained an unsatisfiable hunger.

That was the moment in which Dew knew that Ben would be an even better subject for his movies than his nevue had been. Any thought of turning Ben in for the authorities was gone. Any doubt was eradicated. This was it. 


	3. Dew

After having stopped filming, Dew ordered Ben to get up from the ground. Ben stood up and put his dick back in his pants. The boy eagerly questioned the man. "Did you like it? Was it good?" Dew told him that he was a natural and that it was excellent. "Do you wanna have me?" Ben looked up at the Pokémon Master. But he disappointed the kid. "We're gonna clean you now."

Upstairs, Dew ordered Ben to stand in the bath. The trainer then let the hot water flow and fill the bath. "Undress yourself and put your clothes in there." Dew pointed at a plastic tub besides the bath. He then left the room. "Call me when you're done." He ordered. Ben obeyed. He took his clothes off and let himself sink into the warm water.

Later that night, Ben was asleep. He laid in Dew's bed while the Pokémon Master watched some television. Dew checked up on the search for Ben. Officer Jenny was still looking for clues and nobody had seen him, Lucius or his car. They didn't know Ben was here. _Good_ He thought to himself. Now, he could do as he wished. After having turned of the tv, he softly walked upstairs. The trainer took of his clothes and slipped into the bed. 

Once in the bed, he let Ben crawl up next to him. They were spooning and the boy's breath was calm. Dew became erect, Ben crawled even closer. The man's hand slid between the boy's legs and he started to stroke Ben's thighs gently. The boy continued to sleep but his cock reacted like it should and it became hard. Dew climbed on top of Ben and slowly spread the boy's legs. Now, the boy's eyes opened slowly. Dew pressed his lips against Ben's and started to kiss him. The other responded with passion. With his tongue, the trainer pried open the boy's lips and they tongued. Ben hadn't had any experience and Dew's tongue led his to a pleasure he never thought possible. 

Ben was already at the point of cumming and Dew knew it. He led his hand slid into the boy's underware and gave a few strong jerks. The boy came. His seed poured out of him and into Dew's hand. The man then brought his other hand to Dew's ass and inserted a finger into it. Ben's moan was muffled by their passionate kiss. The trainer put more fingers into the kid's ass. He moved his cum covered hand to the boy's ass and started to lube it up. He inserted his slick fingers into Ben's ass. The boy's body went limp and Dew could do whatever he wanted. Once again he made Ben come and he added the jizz to Ben's ass. 

When Ben had come for the third time, Dew decided he was ready. The boy was didn't move and just moaned a little. Dew's tongue left Ben's mouth. The last clothes were removed. The boy was naked before his master. Dew lifted Ben's legs up and the boy's soft hole was visible to him. Due to his young age, the boy was still very dextrous. Dew aligned his dick with the tight hole and slid in. Ben just moaned and grabbed the bed. The trainer was like an animal. He tried to put as much of himself into the boy as he could. His hard, long dick filled the boy's slick, tight hole. After two minutes of the roughest sex Dew had ever had, he came. He filled Ben up and then rolled of him. The boy came one last time and his cum landed on his stomach. That's how they both fell asleep. 

The following morning, Dew woke up with a boner. He looked next to him, Ben was still sleeping. The trainer wanted sex. He turned the boy on his stomach, lifted his ass up and put his dick in. He lazily fucked the boy. Ben woke up to Dew's dick in his ass and he moaned a little. The boy was still sluggish. The pace did't increase and Dew kept going until he came. That was just the first session of the day. The Master fucked the boy on the counter, in the stables and on the couch. He made Ben suck his dick before lunch and made him sit on his lap during dinner. Ben was content, he could be fucked as much as he wanted.


	4. Lucius

Ever since Ben had come to live with Dew, Dew had kept his Arcenine Lucius away from the boy. Ben was also a bit scared of the big Pokémon. The hound was about 7 feet (2,1 meter) tall. Ben on the other hand was just below 52 inch (1,3 meter) tall. The Pokémon towered over him. The size difference wasn't the only factor. Last week, a Lycanrock had come too close to Dew's Mareep flock. Ben had seen Arcanine take off after the other canine. Despite having the type disadvantage, the fire Pokémon had kicked the rock type's ass. Afterwards, Dew's Pokémon had torn the defeated wolf into pieces. Ben had seen the Pokémon tear the would be marauder apart and crush his bones. Luckily, Lucius obeyed Dew's every command. However, Ben had seen the way Lucius looked at him

Currently, Ben was begging Dew to fuck him or to let a Pokémon fuck him. It had been three days since the man had fucked him. The boy wanted, no needed sex. Jerking off only got him so far. The farmer still refused. "I've got work to do. I can't spend all day fucking." "But please..." Ben begged. "Just a quicky. Throw me on the haybale and fuck me." The older man shook his head. "We need food and I provide that by working. Now, get out of the barn and don't bother me again." 

There was no other choice, Ben had to obey. He walked out of the barn. Lucius was standing by the fence, watching over the mareep. The boy made sure to stay away from the arcanine, lest he angered the Pokémon. He walked towards the house. Something didn’t feel quite right, he felt as if he was being watched. Quickly, Ben glanced over his shoulder. The canine Pokémon had left his position by the fence and had started following him. A shudder couldn’t be suppressed. Ben started to walk faster. When he looked again, Lucius had also increased his pace and he was now catching up to the boy. 

It was in that moment that Ben panicked. He screamed Dew’s name at the top of his lungs and started to run. He sprinted towards the front door but the Pokémon was faster. Lucius started to cut him off. The boy then changed his path and made for the forest. The legendary Pokemon chased after him. Like that they ran through the wood. One was fast by fear, the other by desire. Ben felt the canine's hot breath in his neck and it prompted him to run faster. Arcanine on the other hand, could smell the fear of his prey. This made him even more aroused. He had wanted his boy from the moment he first smelled him, now he would claim his prize. Like that, they ran through the woods. One tried to reach the other, the other tried to reach salvation. Ben tried to double back to the farm, but he could not shake his agressor off. 

In the end, the hunter caught his prey. Ben's foot got stuck behind a fallen log and he fell flat on his face. Suddenly, Lucius was all over him. The Pokémon tackled him and held him down. His long, sharp teeth were less than an inch from Ben's neck. The boy feared for his life, he tried to crawl away from the arcanine, but Lucius growled at him. The guttural sound made Ben fear his agressor even more. He whimpered, he was so scared. All of his attention rested on the Pokémon and what it would do next. He didn't even notice the warm, wet flow between his legs. His pants turned a darker shade of blue as the stain spread. Ben didn't notice, but Lucius did. The canine sniffed the soiled pants. The scent told him everything he needed to know. 

In response to Ben pissing himself, Lucius lifted his left hindleg up and added his urine to the human's. The Pokémon made sure to mark every part of Ben. He then motioned the boy to turn around and applied his scent to the boy's back. Finally, Lucius took a squatting position near Ben's ass, as of the Pokémon were shitting. He then thoroughly marked the boy's ass by firmly pressing his cock against it and letting his urine flow. 

Ben now understood the Pokémon and his bitch instinct kicked in. He took of his clothes and leaned against a nearby tree. Lucius knew that he was too big to immediately enter Ben, so he started rimming the boy. He licked his ass and pressed his tongue into the tight hole. It sent Ben into a frenzy. He ejaculated against the tree and dumped his load on the ground. When Lucius was certain the boy was ready, he mounted him. His front legs rested on the boy and he leaned on him. Then, he unsheathed his cock and pushed in. 

The first stroke made Ben cum. Arcanine was so big and it felt so good. The Pokémon humped the boy without mercy. Arcanine had been used as a breeding stud and he knew how to use a bitch like Ben. Ben felt the Pokémon expand and he nearly fainted from pleasure. Lucius went deeper and deeper and discovered previously unknown regions and claimed them as his. For Ben, it was pure bliss. He begged Lucius to go harder, faster and deeper and the Pokémon did just that. He smashed Ben into the tree with his powerful humps. Then, his knot began to expand. Ben fainted. Arcanine fucked until he came and then let the boy rest. 


	5. William

It was a supreme sight to see. Ben hanging under Lucius. Dew made sure to capture it. That would be the thumbnail of the video. His Pokémon had done exactly what Dew had commanded him to. The Pokémon master had known that he wouldn't be able to keep Lucius in check for much longer. The canine wanted to fuck and Dew couldn't blame him. At the same time, Dew also wanted real footage, not some shitty acting. This was the closest to real footage he could get. Dew had set his camera up in advance and he had hurried to the designated spot after Ben's scream. Meanwhile, Lucius had chased the boy around until they had reached that spot. The Arcanine now stood above the boy, his legs wide apart and he panted. Dew approached his Pokémon. He patted Lucius on the head. "Good boy." The only thing left to do now, was to wait for Lucius' knot to deflate.

Dew's phone rang. It was his younger sister. The Pokémon master picked up and listened to what his sister had to say. It was very interesting. After the call, Lucius' knot had deflated and Dew hoisted Ben on the Pokémon's back. They made their way back to the farm. The Pokémon master had actually planned to fuck Ben himself, but this was more important. A unique opportunity had just presented itself, Dew simply couldn't let it slip. 

After having dropped of Ben at home, Dew made his way to his car. He let Lucius stay at the farm to watch over Ben. Then, he drove over to his sister's house. It was about two hours of driving, but that didn't matter to Dew, this opportunity was far to valuable. When he arrived at his sister's place, she quickly came out of the house to greet him. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, I wouldn't know what to do without you." Dew said she was welcome and that he was glad to help her out. A couple of hours ago, her babysitter had cancelled. His little sister had to get out of town during the weekend for an important business trip and she had arranged a sitter for Dew's nephew. Now, she didn't have a sitter, but Dew had agreed to take care of William for the weekend.

William had packed his suitcase and he stood behind his mother. Dew greeted him and he took his suitcase and put it in the trunk. Meanwhile, his sister said goodbye to her son. She kissed William. "Mommy's gotta run now. I'll be back in no time. Listen to your uncle!" and she was off. William sat in the front seat next to Dew. They chitchatted during the trip and Dew got to hear everything about school and the games William played. However, the most important conversation took place at the end of the trip. "I noticed that you kept our little games a secret from your mother." Dew said. William nodded. "Are you ready to keep another secret? Dew asked. William nodded again. And Dew knew everything he needed to know.

It was dark outside when they arrived at the farm. Dew parked the car and took William's suitcase with him. William was asleep by now. This uncle put him on the couch and walked to the guest room. There, Lucius was fucking an unconsious Ben. Dew waited for the Pokémon to finish. Then, he laid the limp body on the bed. He undid his belt. He zipped his pants open. He put his boxers down. His very aroused member popped out. Then he rammed it in and mixed Lucius' cum with his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did you like this chapter? Also, you can decide what will happen in the next chapter. Leave a comment with your ideas and requests and I'll try to incorporate them into the next chapter!


End file.
